In the treatment of various spinal injuries, diseases, and degenerative conditions, it is desirable to immobilize a facet joint of the spine (e.g. in support of a spinal fusion) by means other than conventional pedicle screw systems or the like. A variety of minimally invasive, surgically implantable devices and systems have been developed in order to serve such purposes. Typically, these devices and systems utilize a single transfacet bolt or the like that is disposed through the facet joint. Other clamping mechanisms have also been developed. However, not all spinal morphologies support the utilization of such transfacet bolts or clamping mechanisms. In such cases, the use of a substantially V-shaped transfacet bolt assembly or the like is desirable. However, no such substantially V-shaped transfacet bolt assembly is currently available or in existence.